


Just Another Bad Day

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, F/M, Married Life, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, good girl hermione, lingere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Draco has a bad day. Hermione helps cheer him up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 559
Collections: Best of DMHG





	Just Another Bad Day

**A/N: You’ll have to forgive me, this is really just a bit self indulgent lol I found a stock photo I wanted to doodle out and then a plunny came to mind. This is really just a short little smutty thing. No plot or brilliance anywhere to be found. It’s also unbeta’d, so all errors are well and truly mine.**

**If you’re reading this on FFN, I’m sorry I can’t include the images. They can be found on my FB at LadyScribbles or Tumblr at LadyKenz347.** **  
** **  
** **If you’re reading this on AO3, then I have nothing else to say lol** **  
** **  
** **Have a lovely day! Thanks for reading :D**

xXx

It’d been a fucking day, to put it mildly. 

As soon as Draco stepped through the grate into his study, he felt the weight of the day lift infinitesimally off his shoulders. He made his first stop at the drink cart near his desk and then collapsed on the sofa. With a dismissive flick of his fingers the Floo closed and a fire roared to life. 

Over his shoulder he could hear the approaching footsteps of his wife. The door opened and the click of her heels against the wood floor got louder until her small hands were resting on his shoulder. Her breath fanned over his cheek, her lips just barely brushing his ear. 

“Welcome home, darling.” 

Draco grunted a response, tipping his glass to his lips and swallowing it in one large gulp. “Your  _ friend _ is a pain in my arse. I swear if Potter doesn’t release those case files, the last four months will have been for nothing. 

“First,” she chuckled, “He’s your friend too, lest you forget. Second, work is done, my love. You need to decompress. 

Scoffing, his head fell back, and he saw her for the first time since he’d kissed her goodbye this morning. It didn’t matter that he’d looked at her face nearly everyday for five years; she stole his breath each and every time. Her full lips pulled into a smile as she dragged her fingernails gently along his scalp. 

“I missed you,” he confessed.

Humming, she leaned in closer, her lips hovering over his. “You say that every day,” she whispered. 

“Yeah.” He smirked. “Well, I mean it every day.” It was then that his gaze travelled lower, eyes catching on emerald green lace. “What are you—” 

Her lips quieted him, tongue immediately demanding entry as she stole away every last worry from the day. Draco Malfoy was utterly and irrevocably hers until the end of time. 

When their lips parted, he— horrifyingly— whined, brows furrowing in his petulance. But then, by the grace of the gods, she walked around the sofa, and his jaw draped. 

Hugging her tan skin was delicate emerald lace, the knickers attached to thigh-high stockings. She’d done her makeup— not that she needed it and her legs seemed to stretch on and on in her tall stilettos. 

Draco swallowed thickly, his eyes rounding as the fire flashed around her silhouette. “That’s new.” 

“It is,” she said. “You bought it just this afternoon.” 

“Did I?” His voice was absent, as he studied each dip and curve of her body. “I have good taste.” 

“Quite.” Hermione stepped forward until she was standing between his parted knees. “You’re also very generous. It was expensive, too.” 

Chuckling, Draco sat forward, his fingers lingering on the side of her knee before trailing up to her hip. “Sounds exactly like me.” He pressed a kiss to her belly button, then to the ladder of her ribcage. “Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He slid his hand from her hip to the crease under her bum and gripped her thick flesh until she gasped and her hands found purchase on his shoulders. 

“Just thought you deserved a distraction,” she breathed. 

A sinful smile spread over Draco’s lips and he guided her to settle next to him on the couch and then promptly laid her across her lap. Confusion etched its way into her features. 

“I want to look at my purchase properly.” Draco licked his lips as she got comfortable, her bum brushing against his already rising cock. 

He started at her ankles, featherlight touches that dragged up her shin and then circled to the back of her knee. Each drift left her thighs shaking, back arching up. Instead of touching her where he could tell she wanted it most, his fingers skated up her hip bone and to her breast, kneading her soft flesh with a greedy touch. 

A moan escaped her and she held tight to his trousers, fisting the expensive material in her hand. “Please, Draco.” 

“Roll over.” 

She did as she was bid, her bum rising and aching to be worshiped. He grabbed her arse with both hands, digging his fingertips into her flesh. One hand drifted to the curve of her lower back and the other rose only to lightly slap the bottom of her backside. His cock ached as her bum jiggled. 

Moaning, she dug her face into the soft cushions as he repeated the action. Then again. Her thighs spread just slightly, and he smirked as he spanked her once more and then immediately let his fingers slide between her legs, massaging her soaked knickers until she was pushing back on his hand. 

“You’re fucking perfect.” One finger slipped under the thin fabric, teasing her slit. “I love that you’re like this just for me.” 

Hermione huffed and propped up on her elbows, scowling over her shoulder. “Like  _ what _ ?” 

“Wanton,” he said with a grin and removed his finger from her sex just to slap her arse again. 

Her nails sank into the cushion and she growled. “Touch me,” she begged. “You’re torturing me, and if you keep on this will be a one off, Mister Malfoy.” 

Draco made an appreciative noise, his smile stretching ear to ear as he quickly pushed two fingers between her folds. Her jaw fell open, her features lost in pleasure as he pumped his digits in and out of her sex. 

“You’re fucking soaked.” He pushed his hips up, his cock now pressing against her belly. “Have you been waiting for me long, love?”

“Well, you were very late.” She panted, lifting her hips so he could reach deeper inside her and curl against that spot that always made her fall apart. 

He obliged in kind until she was all but fucking herself on his hand. His free hand twisted in her curls and the familiar flutter of her pussy around his fingers began as her body tensed and her orgasm rocked through her body. 

“That’s a good girl,” he said quietly, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her as she collapsed on his lap. “Now, bend over.” 

They moved quickly until her hands were braced on the arm rest and he was settled behind her. He yanked his belt free and freed his cock, pressing it against her entrance as his hands settled on the thick of her hips. 

Tossing her hair to the side, she peeked over her shoulder at him and bit into her lip. “Come on, Malfoy. Fuck me like you had a bad day.” 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut in a silent thank you to the gods for this woman before he drove into her with a single hard thrust. 

She cried out, forehead dropping between her hands and lifting her hips for him. He fucked her relentlessly, his hips and belt slamming into her arse cheeks with each thrust of his hips. 

Her pleasured noises filled the room; she never held back, always liked to be heard. 

“ _ Harder _ ,” she moaned. No sooner than the word left her lips that he brought his palm down in two firm smacks against the globes of her arse and drove into her with new purpose. He could feel the walls of her cunt tightening around his cock, and his hand snaked around her hip to play with her clit. 

With a few hard circles and a single pinch, she once again careened over the edge, burrowing her face into the pillows as he found his own release and spilled inside her. 

Breathless, he pulled from inside her and rearranged his trousers. Hermione flopped onto her belly, a sated smile on her lips as he laid gently over her. 

“I should have more bad days,” he laughed into her curls. 

Hermione wiggled and rotated under him until they were face to face, their noses bumping and matching grins plastered on their faces. “You  _ could _ just have very good days.” 

He kissed her deeply and then rose to his knees over her, holding out his palm to help her up. “Nah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
